<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Birthday by AnotherWriterWhoWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866057">Third Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites'>AnotherWriterWhoWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 366 Days of Writing [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Birthday, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack celebrates his third birthday. Post-series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 366 Days of Writing [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t really have a favorite kind of dessert. Much to Dean's eternal displeasure he didn’t like pie, he hated the fillings and the whole fruit in dessert type of thing. Cookies were alright but they weren’t really that festive for a birthday. </p><p>So they had decided on cupcakes. They had frosting and Sam had ordered a special kind from the bakery. The icing was golden like his grace and together they spelt out, ‘Happy Birthday’.</p><p>He was three years old but he felt so much older than that, not just because of how he looked. </p><p>Had it really only been three years? Three years that his mother had died giving birth to him? Three years since he took his first steps into the world that already wasn’t sure how to deal with him?</p><p>
  <i> “Happy birthday to you.” </i>
</p><p>Jack's fingers were slippery as he grabbed the candles from the drawer, most of them falling out of his grip as he fumbled for them. For a moment his fingers stopped working and all of them fell to the ground. </p><p>He just stared at the mess for a moment, taking a deep breath before he reached down and with a shaking hand he managed to pick one up at least. </p><p>When he tried to put it into the cupcake he shoved it too hard, hand slipping and destroying the entire cupcake, coating his skin with frosting and cake. </p><p>He brought his hand up, staring at it. He couldn’t even do this. He couldn’t even put a candle into a cupcake right without destroying it. </p><p>He couldn’t even put a candle into a cupcake right.</p><p>
  <i> “Happy birthday to you.” </i>
</p><p>He looked at the candle in his hand, somehow it was still in one piece. He looked up at the small plastic container that held the other five cupcakes. He reached for one, fingers slipping as he tried to open it and take one more cupcake out. This one he grabbed it too hard and squished it, leaving him with a fistfull of cupcakes and paper. </p><p>He unclenched his fist and let it fall to the counter. </p><p>He reached for another cupcake and he managed to bring it up towards him when his grip slacked and it fell to the ground. </p><p>
  <i> “Happy birthday dear Jac~ack.” </i>
</p><p>After finally managing to get the candle into the cupcake he grabbed the box of matches and slowly went back outside where there was one giant pile of wood. </p><p>He stared at the pile, he had managed to put so much wood around them that he couldn’t see them anymore. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, staring at the whole thing with an emotion he couldn’t name coursing through him. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, he gently set the cupcake down on the ground and opened the box of matches. He grabbed a few of them and after taking a deep breath, striked them against the side of the box to light them up. </p><p>He watched the fire dance down the matches until it reached the end and burned out, skimming over his fingers as well. </p><p>He ignored the pain that came from it, it healed just as soon as it started, and reached back for more matches, and striked it again. </p><p>This time with a shaking hand, he threw it at the wood, watching the fire spread slowly, catching and growing higher with each passing second. He watched until the fire was strong enough to capture the whole spot. </p><p>He sat down to watch the fire burn, not sure how long it would take but it didn’t matter. </p><p>He’d wait. </p><p>He reached beside him blindly to grab the cupcake he had set down, barely remembering to not hold it too tightly. He tilted it and held it closer to the fire, letting it light up his candle.</p><p>He didn’t blow it out, he just held it on his lap and let the candle slowly melt down onto the cupcake.</p><p>The blood on his hands had dried enough that it was easier to to hold onto the cupcake. </p><p>
  <i> “Happy birthday to you.” </i>
</p><p>Before the candle was completely out he brought it up and blew it out, that was the tradition right? He had to blow it out? Right after his family sang to him? </p><p>Jack let out a small sigh, just holding the cupcake in his hands as he watched his family’s bodies burn in the fire. </p><p>“Happy birthday to me.” he whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Supernatural. </p><p>115/366</p><p>I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>